


Dreams Don't Have to End

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, College Student Lydia, College Student Stiles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Formalwear, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles fears that Derek and Lydia are going to make him choose between them.





	Dreams Don't Have to End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/gifts).



> This is the first gift fic I wrote for my 100 followers celebration on Tumblr! [Cobrilee](http://cobrilee.archiveofourown.com/) requested some Sterydia, so here is an angsty yet fluffy little fic!
> 
> There are brief mentions of a potential non-detailed panic attack that almost happens.

Stiles looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie yet again. There was a slight tremble to his fingers as he touched the silk material. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and tried not to think about the fact that the greatest summer of his life was about to plummet to a painful end before the night was over.

Most of the pack had graduated high school two summers ago and had split up to go to various colleges around the country. Some had chosen a college close to Beacon Hills so they were still able to visit their families and, in Scott’s case, still work at Deaton’s, with only an hour or so drive. Others had chosen colleges out of state. Brilliant Lydia had gotten accepted to all of the Ivy League colleges and was attending Columbia University in New York. Stiles had been accepted at several excellent colleges around the country, but he had chosen Stanford because he still wanted to be able to visit his father and the local pack members with a several hours drive home.

Stiles had been the last pack member to return home from college this summer. When he’d arrived at his old house, he’d found he had several text messages waiting for him. To his surprise, one of them had been from Derek, asking if he would like to go with him for dinner and to the latest Marvel movie. To his even greater surprise, there had also been a message from Lydia asking him to go to a museum with her and coffee afterward.

Stiles had only had lasting crushes on two people in the world, and both of them had asked him on the same day if he wanted to do something with them. He would have gladly accepted being the boyfriend of either of them, but he honestly had no idea how he could choose between them. He had dated Malia in high school and had casually went out with a few college classmates, both male and female, but Lydia and Derek were the dream dates that he had always secretly held out for. 

While still reeling from the shock, he had responded to each of them, asking if the activities they had asked him on were meant to be dates. When both Derek and Lydia had answered in the affirmative, he had asked to meet with them both before giving them his answer.

_“I am so flattered that you both asked me out,” Stiles told them in the coffee shop he had met them at. “I like both of you, and I don’t want to say no to either of you, so do you mind if I went out casually with both of you this summer?” He bit his lip nervously as he waited for an answer._

_“I’m okay with something casual for the summer,” Derek told him, then looked at Lydia._

_“I am as well,” the redhead nodded. “We can talk about the future towards the end of the summer. For now, let’s just enjoy ourselves.”_

Stiles had been so surprised with how easy everything seemed to be working out. And with every date, Stiles was falling even more in love with each of them. Lydia challenged his mind and they had many discussions about their classes over dinners both casual and fancy. He and Derek often cooked meals together for their dates, and once Derek had even managed to get excellent seats for a game versus the Mets, which had Stiles squealing for days in excitement.

When Lydia had called a few days ago and had invited him out to a fancy dinner with herself and Derek to discuss some things, his heart had sunk. He hadn’t been expecting the promised discussion about the future to happen with a month of summer vacation still left to go. He had wanted to stay in blissful ignorance that things were going to stay the same forever. He wished with all his heart that he could just keep both dating Lydia and Derek, but that just seemed impossible. 

What if they both broke up with him? Having to choose between them would be bad enough, but the thought of losing both of the loves of his life nearly sent him into a panic attack. He stared at his reflection and kept his breath steady while he slowly counted until he felt relatively calm again.

As Stiles started to feel more relaxed, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caused him to jump, and he peered out the window. Derek’s black Camaro was coming to a stop next to Stiles’ jeep. The driver’s side door opened, and Stiles held his breath at his first glimpse of Derek in a dark gray suit.

After one more glance in the mirror, he rushed down the stairs. As he reached the first floor, he heard a knock at the front door. He opened it and despite his nervousness, he couldn’t help but smile at Derek.

Derek was smiling, too. “You look amazing, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned, hoping he wasn‘t blushing. “Same here,” he responded. “I don’t usually get to see you dressed up like this.”

As they walked to the Camaro, Lydia was standing next to the passenger side door waiting for them. “My dear Lydia, you look exquisite!” Stiles reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

Lydia looked pleased at the gentlemanly behavior. “You’re looking handsome, too. Now you’re going to have to go in the back seat of the Camaro because I’m not going to be wrinkling this dress more than I have to!” She nudged his side playfully.

Lydia had always been one of the most fashionable girls in school, but now she looked absolutely elegant. She was dressed in a dark blue floor-length gown with sequins scattered around it that practically shone when the light hit them just right, and her red curls were swept up into a loose chignon at the nape of her neck held with a clip that perfectly matched her dress.

“Will do!” Stiles pushed the front seat forward and carefully climbed into the back.

Once everyone was situated in the Camaro, they were on their way to a fancy restaurant in the next town. There was a bit of a drive to the restaurant, and the car was mostly quiet with a few conversations here and there, but the silence was never awkward. Nerves were vibrating through Stiles once again, though. He feared that his scent or heartbeat was going to give his emotions away, but Derek never commented on them, so Stiles hoped he was safe.

Finally, they pulled up to the restaurant, complete with valet parking, which Derek took advantage of. The three of them walked into the restaurant, Lydia in the middle on Derek and Stiles’ arms. Lydia had apparently made reservations because they were seated quickly at a corner booth, where the three of them could sit side by side. Stiles found himself in the middle, and he was both happy and dismayed at that.

The conversation flowed well through ordering, appetizers, and dinner. Stiles’ nerves kept steadily growing as he knew the conversation he was dreading was coming up and he wished that he was already twenty-one so he could down some whiskey like his father had done in the past.

Derek looked at him strangely. “Stiles, are you okay? Your heartbeat‘s been going crazy the whole night.”

Stiles froze, then laughed nervously. “So you could tell, huh?” ]

“It was pretty obvious,” Lydia told him, patting his shoulder. “Even to someone without werewolf hearing.” 

“I was almost afraid you were going to have a panic attack,” Derek added, looking at him with concern.

“I almost did,” Stiles admitted sheepishly. “Just before you guys arrived at my house.”

He took a deep breath and mentally psyched himself up to deal with the inevitable breakups. “I know what you wanted to talk to me here about.”

Derek and Lydia exchanged a look. They both looked almost… excited. “Well?” Lydia prodded. “What do you think of the idea?”

“Idea? What idea?” Stiles blinked in confusion. “You guys want me to choose between you, don‘t you? Because I can’t, I really _can’t_ , because I love you both so much for different reasons and I can’t bear to not have either of you in my life, but I know it can’t go on like this forever, but I can‘t lose _both_ of you, and…”

Lydia cut him off with one perfectly manicured hand held in front of his face. “There is no need to choose between us, Stiles, because we both want you. Together.”

Stiles sat there staring in silence and wondering if his brain had just broken, because he surely didn‘t hear what might be the perfect solution to everything. “Uh… what?” He finally blurted out.

“We both realized this summer that both of us want you,” Derek confirmed. “Lydia was one of the first back from college, and the two of us had a discussion about you and how we both wanted you for a boyfriend.”

“We realized that the only way for it to really work was for us to be involved in a polyamorous relationship,” Lydia took up the tale. “Derek and I discussed if there could be attraction between the two of us as well, and there was.” At Stiles’ jaw drop, she laughed. “Come on, now Stiles, you can’t possibly think that you alone realized all the good qualities about Derek Hale, can you?”

Derek chuckled as well as he put his arm behind Stiles to squeeze Lydia‘s shoulder.. “And you were never the only one who saw the real Lydia Martin, either.”

“So if it’s okay with you, Stiles, we would love to have a relationship between all three of us,” Lydia finished with a hopeful look at Stiles.

Stiles looked back and forth between the two a few times, his heart pounding loudly, then blurted out, “I… I really can have _both_ of you? Maybe even forever?”

Derek and Lydia shared a smile over their boyfriend’s head, then they each took one of Stiles‘ hands. “I like forever,” Derek confirmed, then reached out his other hand to take Lydia’s.

Stiles looked down at all of their joined hands, then beamed up at the two of them. “I love you two so much!”

“And we love you, Stiles,” Lydia and Derek said at the same time, causing them all to laugh.

“We all love each other,” Derek said, squeezing Lydia and Stiles’ hands.

Lydia nodded with a soft smile.

Stiles nodded as well. Despite the fact that they would soon be dealing with a long distance relationship, he could tell that this was going to be the start of something very special.

He was so very right.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com)!


End file.
